That Hat
by Hobbit of Narnia
Summary: From the first day Tadashi bought his signature black ball cap he loved it. Hiro, however, found it silly. Perhaps time and the fact that it becomes a little more of his brother with each day, will change his mind. More chapters to follow. Hamada brotherly bond.
1. I Hat Hate

**Disclaimer:** I fail to see how anyone could think I own San Fransokyo and its inhabitants as they belong to Disney and Marvel.

* * *

><p>"That hat!" Hiro said staring at a black baseball cap that sat atop Tadashi's head. He sat up a bit with the covers up to his neck and his eyes showed signs of slight exhaustion.<p>

"Do you like it?" Tadashi said as he walked over to his side of the room.

"How about if I say this: it's not the best looking hat but it looks perfect on you," Hiro said with a smirk playing across his face, "It makes your ears look bigger and your face longer and-" Tadashi shook his head as he removed his blazer and laid it across his bed.

"What?" Hiro said with a facade of seriousness, "You always tell me to be truthful."

"And to stay quiet if you have nothing encouraging to say," he cocked his eyebrow and gave a faint smile.

"Double standards, my brother," Hiro joked as Tadashi made his way over to the bed, "but anyway, how did everything go?"

"Well, I bought this hat and you know I don't spend my money on just anything," he said sitting at the foot of the bed.

"You've been accepted!" Hiro nearly shouted in delight for his brother. He knew how much getting into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology meant to Tadashi and hoped with all his might that he would be able to attend. If he was not to go to SFIT not only would Tadashi's heart be broken but so also would his brother's.

"Yes, I can't believe it! Callaghan loved my creation," Tadashi beamed as he whipped out his acceptance letter from his jean pocket and handed it to his little brother.

"Of course he loved it," Hiro said while studying the paper, "I wish I could have been there."

"I do too but it's fine," the elder brother still trembling with excitement, "You're sick and Aunt Cass would _kill_ me if I made you come with us especially out in the rain."

"Yes, she would," Hiro laughed thinking of what his aunt would do to his brother. His laughing turned into a fit of congested coughing and Tadashi rushed out of the room. He came back with a concerned look and a glass of water held out towards his brother. He moved one of his hands over Hiro's forehead.

"Warm," he whispered softly as Hiro took the cup, "Do you have any chills? How do you feel?"

"No. I'm all right, really," Hiro managed after taking a small drink, "It isn't as bad as Aunt Cass probably made it sound."

"You could do with another dose of medicine by this time," he said as he glanced at a clock that read 10:23 PM, "Aunt Cass decided to go to bed but I can make you something simple to eat if you're up for it."

"Sure," Hiro answered, "thanks Tadashi."

Tadashi made his way out of the room as quietly as possible, closing the door with a barely audible click. Hiro lifted the bed covers as soon as he figured his brother would be down the stairs. He was dressed in his regular clothes along with muddy sneakers. He rushed over to his computer but heard the noise he was afraid of – the door handle moved slightly – and he closed his eyes knowing what he was in for.

"Hiro!"

He turned around to face the wrath of his brother, "Yes, Tadashi?" he tried to smile in a way that normally made his brother go easier on him but Tadashi only glanced over his clothing and moved him to the side before looking at what he was doing.

"Bot fighting!" Tadashi took off his new hat and ran his hand over his face and through his hair before setting it back on his head, "Hiro, how many times do I have to tell you: it's _illegal!_"

"But-"

"So you fake sickness to go bot fighting?"

"No, of course not!"

"That's even better. Do you want to get yourself killed, bonehead?" he said in a tone Hiro only heard when he was very concerned then he muttered under his breath, "Bot fighting at night in _the rain_. Unbelievable."

"Tadashi, I'm sorry I didn't go with you instead-"

"That's not it," Tadashi sighed as he rubbed his eyes with two fingers before looking up with a solemn expression that made Hiro ashamed to look directly into his eyes,"You have no idea how hard it is watching after you. If something _ever_ happened – I'd never forgive myself."

Hiro stared at his muddied shoes and couldn't think of a thing to say, he just stood there waiting for something to happen. Anything. Tadashi noticed how uncomfortable his brother looked, his arms just hanging at his sides, afraid, it seemed, to look up at him, and he felt terrible for becoming so angry with him. He did the only thing he knew would help; he walked over bringing his brother into a hug, "Hiro, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you think I'm being too hard on you but I couldn't imagine losing you to something that could be easily prevented. You mean the world to me and," he paused feeling water seeping through his clothes, "you're soaked!"

"I didn't have enough time to change," he sniffed and shivered as he clumsily folded his arms.

"You better get out of those wet things before your cold turns for the worse," Tadashi said softly while while heading towards the door, "I'll go make you some tea to warm you up. Is there anything else you want?"

Hiro stayed silent for a while before answering, "I'm sorry ...and I promise I will never go out when I'm sick. Just..." he looked at his brother pleadingly, "please, please don't tell Aunt Cass."

"And make her worry even more about you?" he said in a joking manner which changed to something more serious, "Of course I won't. But if you do this again you better believe I will."

Hiro nodded slowly then he felt a bit of bravery inch back inside, "You know what?"

"What?" Tadashi asked, his hand resting on the edge of the door.

"It's hard to take anything you say seriously with that hat on," Hiro grinned hoping for some lighthearted remark from his sibling.

"If you weren't sick I'd..." he began with a smile spreading across his lips.

"-still be the best brother a guy could have," Hiro finished and added, "honestly, you are."

His playful smile disappeared when he heard those words from his brother. He was in complete surprise but he was glad that maybe, just maybe, he was doing something right. 

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and watch for the next chapter. :-)<br>HoN


	2. II To the Rescue

Author's Note: A sincere 'Thank you' to everyone who has given such encouraging reviews!  
>Disclaimer: San Fransokyo and its canon inhabitants belong to none other than DisneyMarvel.

* * *

><p><em>That hat.<em> How Hiro wished he caught a glimpse of it earlier! All he could do was stare at the ground as he slowly made his way over to the spot they agreed to meet each other. He took a quick glance about him to see if his brother was anywhere near but only saw unfriendly faces. He just looked back down at his sneakers beating against the cement and pulled his backpack up casually as if it didn't bother him.

His first day back to school wasn't as bad as he expected. He was placed in all the high classes the school was able to offer and his teachers were, as usual, impressed by the young boy's mental capabilities. From the looks of amazement in their eyes he caught glimpses of fear and knew they were wondering if _they_ would be able to keep up with _him_. Still, even if most of his teachers seemed to welcome him into their classrooms the students, as always, felt that he was a threat. A threat that had to be dealt with as soon as possible. Every year it was like that even if Hiro tried his best to keep from showing off – it never worked. So, his first day back also came with a punch to the nose which he tried not to notice.

Just as he began to believe that he'd be able to leave the grounds with only a bruise he heard a voice calling unintelligible things from behind. He chose to keep moving, still staring down at the ground, hoping that whoever-it-was would stop and let him alone. That was not to be the case as pounding steps came towards him and a jarring tug pulled him off his feet; it nearly collapsed his legs from under him.

"So you think you're smarter than me again?" the terrible voice asked. Hiro turned casually and tried to breathe calmly knowing his first day wasn't over yet.

"What gave you that idea, Kenji?" he said in as innocent a voice he could muster while keeping his eyes from meeting the student's.

"It shows," his brows furrowed and a nasty expression came over his face before he decided to back away."Don't you _dare_ try to show me up again," he stared intensely at Hiro before deciding his message got through.

When he saw him turn to leave Hiro muttered, "Well, it's not like I can help it..."

"What did you say?" came a more threatening tone from Kenji. The students that remained turned to watch without caring what might happen to the much smaller boy.

"I said... I said umm," stuttered Hiro with his eyes darting to Kenji in front of him to the students that stared at the two of them, "I said... 'I'm not perfect.'"

"I don't believe you," Kenji said, coming closer, a little too close. At that moment, out of the corner of his eye, and to his relief, Hiro spotted his brother's cap.

"Tadashi!" he cried. His eyes met his brother's as he came running towards him. When he arrived by his side the "tough" student was nowhere to be found and Hiro saw the black cap flip from side to side searching for the culprit before turning the attention to himself.

"Did he hurt you?" were the first words to come from Tadashi's mouth when he grabbed his younger brother's wrist and led him along in a homeward direction.

"No," Hiro said raising his head a little. He saw Tadashi stop and give a questioning look as he searched his face.

"But your nose-"

"Oh that?" said Hiro with a wry smile and a little laugh, "Someone thought it would be fun to punch me during lunch." Tadashi could only shake his head in disbelief.

"That's it. I'm going to talk to someone about this," he said with a hint of anger trailing on his voice as he began to turn away.

"No! You'll make it worse for me," he whispered fiercely as he grabbed hold of Tadashi's satchel. The elder brother heard the words and felt the jolt but couldn't understand – he wished his brother an encouraging environment as possible, which certainly wasn't the case at the moment. He only wanted to do his best to help.

Hiro stubbornly held on to his brother's satchel and walked forward a bit whispering, "Sometimes I wish I was _more_ normal. Like you." When he saw his brother walking willingly next to him he dropped his hand. Passerbys cut between the two as they steadily moved forward.

"Hiro, don't say that," he said after he was able to get closer and within earshot.

"Why?" he kicked a small stone on the sidewalk as they both moved along, "At least if I were normal I'd have friends and I wouldn't be the main target for all the bullies."

"You wouldn't like being like me," Tadashi said fixing his gaze on the road ahead of the two of them.

"That's true," Hiro said and his brother was taken by surprise, "If I were like you I'd be pushy, bossy, annoying, and have bad tastes in hats."

"Oh, Hiro," Tadashi shook his head and chuckled. The light signaled them to move forward and Hiro smiled as he kicked the little stone across the crosswalk.

"Anyway," he continued as soon as they reached the other side of the street, "- I just want you to be yourself even if no one else appreciates it. You were born _you_ so don't let anyone pull you down because of it. You're a remarkable kid and they know that," he looked at his brother who was softly kicking a smooth rock as if it were a soccer ball, maneuvering around people with complete focus on getting the stone where he wanted it to go, "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" his eyes shot up from the ground, "yeah, yeah I was."

"Sure," Tadashi rolled his eyes and shifted his satchel.

"I really was," he stooped to pick up the stone and placed it in his pocket, "You said what you always say, 'Be yourself'. I already do that –"

"I know," he sighed and stopped to let others pass him so that Hiro could walk alongside him, "But can you just – Just promise me you won't change to make people like you."

"Me, change?" his eyes widened almost in shock at his brother's suggestion, "That's like saying you'll throw away that hat."

"So," Tadashi smiled, "It's a promise then?"

Hiro looked into his brother's eyes not needing to say a word and Tadashi nodded softly as they continued on their way home.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<br>HoN


End file.
